Romeo and Juliet
by GenderBenderLuver
Summary: For a Rose with another name would smell as sweet. Hiruma/Fem!Sena/Agon - Follows the Storyline with Slight Variations - Updated: Dec 13
1. The Woman with Golden Legs

Author Notes- There will always be two author notes, top and bottom.  
I made the following changes in this world: - Sena is Female – Sena met Hiruma at the Exam instead – Although I hint towards HiruSena a lot, it's just for this chapter, after this, not so much unless you guys vote for it.

**Chapter 1- The Woman with the Golden Legs**

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
by any other name would smell as sweet;" – _Romeo and Juliet

With a satisfied smile, the young girl closed the book gently, the light tap barely reaching her ears as she put the book back onto the shelf. No matter what happens that book would always cheer her up, and even after many years, she refuse to read after that line, just rereading the same part over and over again until the page was rugged from mistreatment.

Her name was Kobayakawa Sena; she was a young woman, just recently made into her teens but not yet matured into a proper lady yet. Despite the fact that her breasts and waist wasn't much to boast about, she was indeed beautiful. Not just in looks but also personality-wise, her face radiated gentleness and sweetness, welcoming anyone to become her friends and her personality was kind and could tame the darkest hearts. But this personality attracted many bullies, envious of her pure-heartedness and of her beauty.

_I wonder what high school is like, _she thought to herself as she twirled a lock of her hair, but the ringing of her phone interrupted her from thinking further than that. She hurriedly ran to the nearest phone to pick it up before her parents woke up and with a smile she asked "Hello, can I ask who is calling?"

"Sena-kun! Tomorrow is the entrance exam! Which school as you taking?" the voice of her familiar older sister-figure poured through the phone, leaving Sena with a huge smile at her concern.

"Mamori-neechan, you know I'm going to go to Deimon High School." Sena replied.

"But... Hiruma is in this school!" Mamori hissed over the line like even mentioning his name would set off alarms.

"As long as I don't get involved I will be fine." Sena smiled again, her optimistic side getting the best of her.

"Well... okay, but if he harms in anyway-"

"I will tell you Mamori-neechan," Sena giggled. Mamori then breathed a sigh of relief and said a hurried goodbye when she heard the door open and hung up after Sena replied too. Sena smiled, same old Mamori.

Deimon High School wasn't her number one choice, even though she rarely heard any rumours but as soon as one person realized her choice for high school they all told her about the demon know as Hiruma, he had blackmail on everything, even when you think you were out of the 'zone' you were still in danger of getting blackmailed to do something for him. But Sena, being the optimistic girl she always was, though there was no harm to it, sounds like someone had been reading too much fiction stories.

Then came the day of the exam and oh how wrong she was.

"Kekeke, fucking everyone-" Sena winced as the swear left his lips, not used to people swearing, "- We're recruiting for the fucking American football team! You better fucking join us or we'll find you." He stood with another person; she didn't manage to see the other person... but Hiruma... He was worse than she could've possibly imagined, his voice could scar her forever but when he looked at her straight in her eyes, she didn't shiver like she thought she would.

She smiled.

Even the devil froze at the radiant light of her smile and he scoffed and turned away from her. Her smile lightened and she looked at the clock with a gasp and rushed off to the exam, not realizing that Hiruma had snuck another look at her only to see her run off at top speed. His lips curled into a smile and he pointed at her: "We got a _lucky little _candidate."

During the exam, not much happened, just the sound of several students tapping their pencils against the table in fear of failing and a few of them even chewing on their pencils in boredom. Sena, on the other hand, continued to write without stopping, only stopping to read the long paragraphs that droned on. With a small smile the whole time, she finished the exam first, leaving enough time to recheck it for any mistakes that didn't occur to her.

Handing the exam in, she waved goodbye and bowed to the teacher and the moment she took one step out of the door she noticed Hiruma staring at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Fucking shrimp, what do you think of joining the American football team?" he asked.

She blinked: "A-American football?" She admired that sport, to be honest, she had one book that taught her all the rules to it and at home she would review it countless times. Hiruma sneered about to say something else when Sena squealed "Really?! I would love too! Do you think I would make a good secretary? Oh- but Mamori would worry so much-" She continued to ramble on to the confused Hiruma.

"Che, I thought I would have to fucking blackmail you to get you to do it." Hiruma muttered, still staring at her, confused out of his mind. No human being, nonetheless a girl, would agree willingly to it, asking if they wanted to do it was just step one, no one had ever actually answered 'Yes' to it, least of all with such enthusiasm. But even though it was pleasant to have someone answer yes, it was still frustrating that she volunteered to be the Manager, not a player like he had hoped. "Fucking shrimp, I want you to take place as a player-"

He was interrupted when Sena's phone beeped and she stared at the message wide-eyed. "Ehm... Hiruma-sama, I'll be back so stay here- or you can go if I'm gone too long." She sighed as she stared at the text message: 'Sena-chan, we haven't seen you in awhile, come fetch us something.' It was always the bullies that took courtesy of just saying her name nonchalantly like that. In one split second she ran off, away from the Hiruma that read everything.

"Ne, that's Sena-chan?" Toganou blinked as he lifted his eyes from his manga in surprise, the other two had similar expressions as Sena halted to a stop.

"W-What do you need?" Sena stuttered and bowed at them.

"Uh... nothing, never mind, you can go back now..." Juumonji muttered nervously but truly he was thinking: '_Damn, I've known her since Kindergarten and never could I have known that in one short year she could become so much cuter. I should've just become her boyfriend years ago."_

Sena sighed and turned around only to see Hiruma standing right behind a dumpster.

Her sarcastic side cracked and with a huge smile, she giggled: "Oh wow, Hiruma. That is _totally _the best hiding spot I have ever seen."

"Kekeke, I have new blackmail so I'm happy. You shouldn't fucking spoil it." Hiruma laughed as he held a black book and wrote in it. She pouted: "I'm not your guinea pig."

Toganou frowned: "This reminds me of a Shoujo manga I read somewhere."

Kuroki twitched at that comment and was about to say something when Sena turned around and smiled, radiating through them until they couldn't help but be blinded by it: "Thank you for your time."

Thank you, they scoffed and Hiruma raised an eyebrow. Sena then asked hurriedly "So, can I be the manager?" She asked, hopping up and down but to the frowning of the three brothers. She blinked when she felt someone wrapping and around her neck and when she realized it was Juumonji she asked: "Juumonji-san, what are you doing?"

Sena never had time to learn about what real true 'love' is apart from inside of Romeo and Juliet and inside those plays she spent her entire spare time in. She read the same lines over and over again, refusing to read the end in fear that she wouldn't be able to handle it. But she didn't know that people can fall in love, posing as someone they weren't, it was new for Sena.

"She's ours." Kuroki said in place of Juumonji.

"Eh?" Sena gasped, she didn't recall being anybody's personal property.

"Kekeke," Hiruma just laughed like crazy, writing down each word into his black book. "What, do you think I fucking like her or something?"

Sena just blinked continuously, failing to understand anything with her pure innocence.

"No, we _know _you like her." Juumonji stated.

Hiruma frowned and shut the book and then took Sena from his grasp with such force that Sena winced in pain and Juumonji released her. "Che, fucking idiots." Sena continued to blink as he dragged her away.

"You're an idiot too; I want you to be a player, not the secretary." Hiruma frowned as his grip tightened on her wrist.

"A player?" Sena blinked. "But I'm way too weak to play football, I would know." Sena snickered remembering the horror she saw in those videos but also the adrenaline.

"Che," was all he said before he stopped moving and she realized what he was staring at. Well, even Sena couldn't choose a better word to describe him: He was chubby. His hair was pointed up in a strange way and Sena recognized him from when he was beside Hiruma when she first stepped foot onto the school.

"Fucking fatass! You broke this didn't you?!" Hiruma pointed at a broken training dummy. Sena gasped at the man's massive strength. "Che, whatever, I'll just get the principal to get another one, by the way his name is Kurita, and she's Sena." Sena frowned, Hiruma was even worse, calling her by her first name so casually.

"Eh?! Did you find a new candidate already? Wah, I'm so happy!" Kurita cheered. At least someone seemed to be cheerful inside this team.

"Wait; is it just the... two of you?" Sena asked sceptically, only to hear nothing from the two of them... She prodded on a sensitive subject. "Uh... I'll do the 40 yard sprint but..." She couldn't bear the finish the sentence.

"Okay! Fucking fatty first!" Hiruma grinned as he shot the gun into the air so hard that it shook the building and Sena started the timer. "S-Six point five..." Sena muttered as she stared at the clock.

"FUCKING FATASS, WHAT KIND OF TRAINING HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!" Hiruma screamed as he kicked him. Kurita cried out: "I'm beat from training my strength!"

Hiruma did the same thing but he got 5.1 and he called it his best time, it was indeed a good time, Sena nodded, wonder if she could beat it... ne, maybe not.

"GO!" Sena sprinted without thinking. "Ya-ha! 5 seconds flat!"

Sena smiled, all that running paid off for once. Then Hiruma took a look at her and chuckled darkly, he casually slipped a bone into her shirt and screamed "CEREBEROS!!"

Sena turned around only to see a dog staring at her with a look in his eye that warned her she was his next meal; she gulped and took one step forward before dashing off only to still get beaten by him.

"Ya-ha! 4.2 seconds! The 5 second wall has been beaten!"

Sena forced a smiled.

When she returned home, she was tired beyond words and couldn't even muster up the strength to talk to Mamori, she sighed and fell onto the bed before dozing off to the sound of her kitty, Pitt, clawing at her bed.

&&&

I will post again some other day, hope you enjoyed and please vote for couples! There were slight hints of HiruSena in here because my friend wanted it but I hope you choose something different, enjoy.


	2. We Need 11

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

I am aware that the chapter name is the one for Chapter 3; I covered most of 5 Second Wall in Chapter 1. This is a really long chapter because I rarely update.

Results so far (Some of these are from PMs):  
Hiruma/Sena- 3  
Shin/Sena- 2  
Kakei/Sena- 2  
Agon/Sena- 2  
Riku/Sena- 1

**Chapter 2- We Need 11**

_"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_ – Romeo and Juliet

Sena smiled at the line. It never occurred to her why she was rereading the book all over again when she should've just finished rereading it. But she felt like she wasn't ready, up to the spot where Juliet stated that a rose with another name would smell as sweet, she just stopped, and she reread that line and then closed the book. Five years later and it's still the same. School was beginning the next day and Sena simply had no time to spare.

Once again, similar to the day before, the phone rang before she could think any further.

"Ah- Mamori-neechan!-" "SENA! I heard all about it, did he force you to do this?" Mamori interrupted her before she could muster up the next word.

"Force me to do what?" Sena blinked, not understand the situation until she thought about a little. "Oh, no! I volunteered!"

"What?! But then, why are you a player?" Sena twitched, did Juumonji tell her this? She realized Mamori would freak if she found out about her playing. "No, no, I'm, uh, just a manager." She smiled a fake smile at the air, though even if someone was there, they'd know it wasn't real.

"But still, Hiruma is on that team!" She growled with such wrath she could imagine Hiruma having shivers down his spine- or just laughing insanely.

"Ehm... he... isn't that bad?" Sena said protectively, not at all joking, she honestly thought that but knew Mamori would never agree.

"He _isn't _that bad? Are you kidding me, Sena! As your older sister, I will protect you!" Mamori roared.

"B-But," Sena began, only to get interrupted once again. "No buts! Now I have to go buy groceries but you stay away from that... demon, bye!" Sena only heard the low dull sound of the phone being hanged up before she put the phone down.

How am I going to hide this from Mamori?! Sena thought to herself in worry.

"Kekeke, fucking shrimp, having some trouble?"

At first Sena thought she was imagining Hiruma's voice until she realized that it was coming from her cell phone. "W-What the-"

"_You didn't think I would let you go without bugging your phone so I had access to it, did you?" _Sena blinked and poked the phone in fear that Hiruma was actually inside it: "Well I figured you would do something, just not... something like this."

"_Kekeke, well I'll see you right now at the football field." _Sena pouted "W-what?! Fine, but wait until I get dressed." Sena sighed and got up. _"Kekeke, with that pyjamas, you get a lot of guys on your trail." _Sena's eyes widened "How can you see me?!" She turned to the phone with alarm in her eyes when she noticed the camera was in view. "... Y-You... are so mean!!" She yelled out and threw a pillow at the phone but it only covered it without harming it.

"_Just get dressed and get your ass over here already, fucking shrimp." _Hiruma chuckled, his voice becoming nearly inaudible with the pillow covering it, and with that, he hung up.

Sena felt the blood rising to her face, did he see her undressing, no, no, and that would be too embarrassing! Her face got increasingly red as she thought about it and got a T-Shirt and jeans ready, still thinking about it.

She thought about it as she told her parents she was going. She thought about it when she ran out the door. She thought about it when she passed by a man in a blue hooded-shirt. She thought about it until she heard her name being called out by a... stern, manly and deep voice from someone who didn't sound like he was quite a sociable person.

"... Kobayakawa... Sena?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sena blinked and stopped jogging, she turned around and gasped.

"Shin-sama?" Sena's eyes widened. Shin still gaped at her- well, he just stared at her with eyes _slightly _wider than his normal eye length- that is considered 'gaping' for Shin.

"... You grew." Shin said in a low-monotone voice. To which Sena replied: "Haha, well it has been three years- Are you still playing football?" Sena asked, smiling at him, causing him to shrink back slightly. He nodded and no words came out of his mouth except a low grunt.

"... Hey Shin, where do you think Riku-oniisan is?" Sena asked. "I heard he came back to Japan but that was all." Shin nodded again and said: "He's playing football in high school now, which is the extent of what I was informed." Shin was beginning to jog in place and Sena giggled, he was still the training-obsessed person he was years ago.

"Haha, well we should catch up some other time! Do you have a phone number? Oh wait- never mind." Sena smiled, Shin was unusually technology challenged- he couldn't even touch a phone before it broke apart. "Well, we should catch up some other time though, I have to go run an errand-" Sena froze at Shin's dark look. "-Ah, no, no, this time it's for a friend, a real one, not one of those bullies." Sena smiled and Shin seemed to have smiled but maybe she imagined that.

"Bye!" Sena bowed and ran off. Shin raised a hand in response.

She didn't know that Hiruma listened to the whole conversation, and she didn't know the hell that awaited her.

She had forgotten about the whole 'Hiruma seeing her undress thing' until she saw Hiruma waiting for her at the club. Her cheeks flushed red and she stuttered: "H-Hiruma-sama." And then she bowed politely.

"Che, who the fuck is Riku and how do you know Shin?" Hiruma asked when she looked him in the eye. Leave it to her to know who Shin was.

"E-eh, wait, how do you- oh no, never mind." She twitched when she remembered he bugged her phone. "We ran together when we were kids." She smiled at the memory and Hiruma twitched. For the two days he has known her, she had never smiled so heart-warmingly before and he despised that it wasn't for him.

"Che, well come with me, I know a way to protect your identity." Hiruma motioned for her as he kicked the door open to the unsuspecting Kurita. "Ah, Sena-kun, let's aim for the Christmas Bowl together!" Sena smiled and nodded but continued to stalk after Hiruma.

"Fucking chibi, here," Hiruma threw a helmet and a shirt at her and she caught both of them lightly. "Kekeke, a good catcher, hmm?" Sena just shook her head and stared at it.

"Umm, it has an eye shield and the shirt says... 21." Sena was no amateur to football. Only the best, only the best could bear the title of Eyeshield 21, and Sena had head of two of them- both of them Japanese, beating even American players.

"Kekeke, figured you would know what Eyeshield 21 is." Hiruma chortled. "From now on, you will bear the title of Eyeshield 21 because it will keep your identity secret!" He smiled, obviously planning this since the beginning. Sena couldn't help but wear a smile.

"Well, I might not be able to keep this title well but I'll do my best." She smiled; hugging the helmet like it was the most delicate thing in the world. Hiruma didn't say anything but blew a bubble with the sugarless gum he always chewed. As Sena went outside the gum popped and he said "Fucking shrimp, wait."

Sena stopped, one hand still placed on the helmet and another hand on the door.

"You better do your fucking best." Hiruma muttered to the grinning Sena who nodded. As she slipped out the door, Hiruma smiled, and he knew this year was going to be different than the dry spell last year where only Kurita and he... and someone else was on the team.

He got up and went to get his gun when he realized that Sena left her phone there with a sticky note saying 'Debug this or else!!' on it like she was threatening him and he grinned for a strange reason. Maybe they were more alike than he thought.

Sena had scurried to the bathroom to change into the uniform and she smiled at the reflection in the mirror. It was filled with childish happiness and she took a step outside of the bathroom to see Hiruma waiting, machine gun in hand and her phone in the other. He smirked: "Here is your fucking phone, bug free." He threw it at her and she barely caught it.

"Promise?" She asked, and Hiruma wanted to see the eyes that hid behind the eyeshield but he just nodded with a grin and Sena played with the phone when it started ringing, startling her enough to drop it only for Hiruma to catch it casually with one hand. She thanked him and answered it.

"Sena, where are you right now?" Mamori was at the phone once again.

"Ehm," Sena turned to Hiruma and mouthed 'Mamori is on the line.' And he mouthed back 'Tell her that you are at the school' with a wide grin. "I'm at the football club...?"

Mamori gasped: "I told you to stay away from him! That's it, I'm coming right now."

"W-wait!" The phone hung up.

Sena sighed and looked at Hiruma with a look that couldn't really kill but would give him seizures for a week. Hiruma just smirked like he had just heard a good joke or something similar to that. "Kekeke, don't worry about her, just keep that uniform on and it'll be _all fine._"

"Coming from you, I doubt that." Sena muttered.

"SENA!" Mamori came bursting through the hallway into the one where the two bathrooms were. "Che, you pervert! Standing right next to the bathrooms with another guy! I bet you two are bullying Sena together."

Guy, Sena scoffed.

"Kekeke, the fucking chibi is currently _happily_ organizing the timetable inside the class." Hiruma lied so casually, it was like those words were indeed the truth. "Oh, but she seems to have too much on her hands, oh what to do?"

Mamori jumped in: "I'll help her! Please, oh, please let me help!"

Sena couldn't help but smile, so this was how Hiruma increased slaves.

"Kekeke, sure, just go organize the timetable inside the fucking classroom!" Hiruma laughed and pointed in the direction where Mamori scurried off to. "And fucking shrimp, you go take off the uniform, I never told you to put it on and go to the club room or you can just die in there for all I care!"

Sena twitched but went back into the bathroom to peel it off, she did have a petite build but he could've gotten a uniform slightly bigger than this. She sighed and folded it up and took it along with her when she scurried back to the club room.

"Listen up! Tomorrow's the game!" Hiruma yelled out even though there were only two people.

"Tomorrow?! That's the first day of school!" Sena gasped, that was far too soon! But Kurita was unmoved and just listened to what Hiruma had to say.

"We need eight more fucking people to make up eleven! Go around and ask the sports teams! Some of them should've come here earlier to prepare for the year!" Hiruma proceeded to yell. "Whoever gets the least has to do a penalty game! Each time you get one, you place a chip on the board right here!" He grinned and placed a hand on the board that had each of their names on it and several chips surrounding it.

Sena could just imagine the horrors that Hiruma could think up. He would probably burn you in a pit of fire. Except instead of a pit of fire, it would be a pit of acid that dissolves you slowly. And instead of burning, it is shooting you, tied up with a rope, until the rope breaks and you fall into that acid.

"Oh, you all just _can't wait _to do this. Well let's go then." Hiruma smirked and took out his black book and Sena knew exactly how he was going to get people to join the team. Sena walked down the hallway to the Basketball Club, imagining the result of her walking in there. She sighed and knocked anyways, opening the door when one of them said to do so.

There were two boys slouching in there, both reading some books that Sena didn't take a good enough look at to recognize the titles. They all looked up, surprised to see a girl come into the room and then she asked: "Umm... Would you like to participate in an American football team?" They blinked and looked at each other.

"You are cheering?" One of them pointed at her rudely and she blinked.

"Umm... I guess...?" She said without thinking and they smiled and responded: "Sure we will. When is the game?"

"Tomorrow..." Sena said, her voice trailing off.

"... Do you think it's worth it?" One whispered to the other.

"Che, it's just one game, so no." Sena blushed at that statement. "... That sounds like a plan." The other grinned.

Sena sighed and walked out of the room, she did get two, but they weren't motivated at all. She sighed and walked out the door, cheeks flushed just as Hiruma had two new members already at his feet, and he took a look at her and entered the same room.

"Kekeke, I heard you_ so desperately want _to join the American football club." He grinned when they rebelled. "Oh, what rebellious attitudes, I bet your first years." He grinned and flipped his black book open.

"Oh? Satake-kun over there is the one that stole the swimming team's underwear and Yamaoka-kun gives a kiss to Kago Ai's picture every time he wakes up?" He grinned. "I feel like broadcasting this!" He made a broadcaster come out of nowhere and took one step out of the room before the flustered boys stopped him and agreed to join the team.

&&&

Disappointed.

Sena was disappointed in herself.

She didn't even get one person, and she wanted to be the manager in the first place... everyone probably went home at this hour.

Never in her life had she been so disappointed in herself. She got a little bit of hope when she saw that man... what was his name again? Wait, what did he look like? Well that's not important... but he agreed but tomorrow was too soon.

Each time she remembered their suggestion, she blushed a deep red, red enough to make her blend into the blanket that she wrapped herself in, inside the club room where Kurita sat, disappointed in himself for not getting even one person.

"Well, we both didn't get any..." Kurita muttered, chewing on a cake. "Well, as long as we win the Christmas Bowl..." He withered away. Hiruma had already placed a load of chips up; they were still one chip short.

Sena frowned, they only managed to get seven, and Hiruma did it all single-handedly.

She got up and threw the blanket away and said: "I'm going to look for more people." She burst out the door, knocking on every door until she noticed the one man that gave her hope to join the club- Ishimaru- bicycling around, delivering newspaper. Sena smiled, and ran down the stairs in front of him, forcing him to stop.

"Please let me run the errand- I mean," she froze. "Please let me help!"

"A-Ah okay," he froze and handed her a map which he ripped in half. "You take care of this half okay?" She took a marker out and looked at the map before scribbling the route she was going to take over it. "Something like this?" She asked herself and then nodded in agreement. She stood still, preparing herself before she dashed off, delivering the letter to each house as quickly as she could.

While running, she kept on thinking to herself: '_Mamori-neechan, you might look down on me again. Saying I'm just a gopher again but, it isn't bad, when you're running for everyone's goal.'_

A little over an hour had passed but the sky was already dim, like God had decided to shut the lights off, Ishimaru delivered the last of his notes and said to himself: "Oh, I'm done already. That's probably because I'm on a bicycle... I probably pushed poor Sena bit too far, I'll go pick up her half. I wonder if I can find her." He bicycled back the way he came from... Braking suddenly when he saw Sena sitting in the middle of the road, gasping for breath with her jacket tied around her waist.

"Wow, are you really done?" Ishimaru asked her, despite trusting her deeply. "You didn't just chuck them, did you?"

Sena replied: "No! I really delivered them, cross my heard and swear to die-"

Ishimaru just smiled and said: "Haha, so what do you want out of this, I'll split my pay-check with you.

Sena blinked, "Oh no, actually I would like it if you could play in the football game tomorrow."

She returned to the club room with a proud smile as she placed up one chip. She smiled to herself when they had enough people, eleven should do when Hiruma burst into the room.

"Fucking convenience store. Ran out of sugarless gum. Even fucking flies won't eat that sweet shit!" Hiruma growled as he chucked two sodas towards Sena and Kurita, Sena caught it instantly but only to drop it when the cold got in touch with her skin. "Oh, forgot to continue posting in the middle." Hiruma muttered as he looked at the board, he placed what seemed to be endless amounts of chips up.

"Wow, now we have more than enough." Sena smiled, although her side of the board seemed to look so empty next to Hiruma's.

"More than enough my ass! I did all the work, give me back my sodas, you can dehydrate and die!" Hiruma kicked Kurita but spared Sena from his fury. Sena opened the soda anyway, tired from running around, delivering newspapers. She then realized: "Aw crap, Mamori-neechan!" She flicked her phone open and called Mamori, continuously taking a sip from the soda.

"Ah Mamori-neechan, did you go home already?" Sena asked.

"Oh, Sena-kun, I already did, your game is tomorrow right, against the Koigahama Cupids?" Mamori asked. Sena twitched; Mamori knew more about the game than she did. "Yes, but it will all be fine, Hiruma isn't that bad." Sena said, not realizing that Hiruma was staring at her.

"Okay, well it's late, go to sleep. Okay?" Mamori told her and Sena smiled: "Yes, Mamori-neechan." Then she hung up and realized Hiruma was staring at her.

"Che, fucking shrimp, two things," Hiruma lifted two fingers. "Tomorrow, you won't get into uniform until you need to. And if you ever meet any _bastard _with dreadlocks, get the _fuck _away from him." Hiruma growled 'bastard' and 'fuck' with such a tone that Sena shrunk a little bit.

Sena smiled and nodded: "Fine, but who exactly are you talking about?" She gathered up her courage to say those words.

"That fucking bastard's name is Kongo Agon, if you get near him, somebody is going to _die._"

Sena had a feeling he wasn't joking.

When she returned home that evening, she lifted her cat, Pitt up onto her legs and cooed "Hey Pitt, you think we can win, or do you know we can win?" She smiled when Pitt twisted around in her lap and purred.

It was the second time, that night she slept restlessly.

&&&

This was little bit rushed, and I probably will be away on vacation for a long time, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Do You Want to Die?

Kakei/Sena- 4  
Agon/Sena- 4  
Hiruma/Sena- 4  
Yamato/Sena- 3  
Shin/Sena- 2  
Akaba/Sena- 1  
Riku/Sena- 1

**Read this:**

The next chapter is a bonuschapter; you get to vote what goes on from the following choices:  
Hiruma's thoughts on Sena  
Sena's past (involving Riku, Shin and someone else *hint hint*)  
or anything else that you want to see

Seriously, even if only one person votes, I'm still going with that choice... this is to make up for the fact that I probably won't be able to update for another two weeks and will be away all Christmas break.

SOME AGON/SENA IN THIS ONE, AND HIRUMA/SENA.

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3- Do You Want To Die?**

Sena didn't sleep well that night.

She watched American Football right before she slept and the horrors it showed. The game was going smoothly and Sena was watching with a huge grin on her face, despite her mother chattering around her, saying how 'football was not the sport for an adequate lady' and what not, when one of them got tackled to the ground so hard that you could see him bleeding.

Sena shut off the television after that.

She stumbled off to bed, with only the noise of Pitt's constant rustling to comfort her, but even then, her nightmares awaited her, pulling her into the endless void of dreams, suggesting possibilities of what could happen to her that she never even thought of.

Sena was still when she woke up with a startled after another dream.

Perhaps that dreams was the scariest of them all, she imagined... somebody else, like Ishimaru get hurt.

American Football was scary; she bit her lip in fear.

She struggled to regain any sleep that she missed the whole night and, at the peak of morning, decided to get up and face the day with brimming confidence. The sun stood still when she looked out the window and she sighed.

"It can't be that bad..." she muttered to herself as she jumped out of her bed and put on some sneakers and some jogging pants and she ran out of the door, silently enough so no one would stir and awaken each other. It will come a time that she will always regret ever taking a step out of the door.

Sena had taken a fancy to jogging in the morning, letting the views of Japan blow away her stress. But that day, she walked away from her usual path and jogged across the street that had a famous love hotel right next to it.

"_Agon-chan,_ I'm not a doll, you can't just screw me and leave me!"

Sena had ran past the love hotel when she heard the door open and those words escape the hotel, she twitched when she realized whose name the woman had spoken. Hiruma's words ran through her mind.

"_That fucking bastard's name is Kongo Agon, if you get near him, somebody is going to __die.__"_

"Che, fuck yes I can, I just did it."

Sena wanted to turn back and stare at whomever that person with, stare at him with a look that would send him straight to hell where he came from, but she promised Hiruma she would stay away, so she jogged away.

She should've walked.

Her jogging caught his attention and as the girl dumped him and ran off crying, in just _one second, _somehow, he caught up to Sena.

Sena could only stand still when Agon rested a hand on her shoulder. "Ne, you're pretty cute, huh?"

"Hii!" She hissed in fear, this was the first time she had been hit on and how _scary _it was to hear it from such a voice. "I-I'm sorry, I'm not interested and..." She froze, resisting the urge to turn around and look into his eyes when his hands gripped on her shoulder more tightly than before. "P-Please don't hurt me...?" She said, almost unsure of what to say. '_Don't cry,' _She thought to herself, squeezing her eyes closed when he felt his breath on her neck.

"Aww, but why not?" Agon cooed into her ear, scaring her to no end until she was shaking from fear and her stomach churned when she realized just how _evil _he was. "What's your name?"

"W-Well, I-I'm... S-Sena... and, well..." She didn't know what to say anymore.

"How about a date then? Tomorrow at six, in the park over there," he stretched a long hand out and Sena turned around in shock.

There are many things you regret doing in life, maybe you broke your mother's favourite vase, or you kicked the cat and later found it had internal bleeding and maybe you even ate the last piece of chip when you weren't hungry and you were hungry later. In Sena's case, she regretted turning around.

She blushed.

He was _handsome. _She hadn't even seen him take off his sunglasses yet, and despite his dark appearance, she thought he was handsome. Agon grinned when he realized he had roped his target in.

"How about it, _sweetheart,_" he cooed again. Sena didn't even notice that she was nodding. With a dark laugh to himself he walked off and only then did Sena realize what she had done.

Hiruma was going to kill her.

Better yet him, but he was going to see her that day, and of course she was either going to get shot or... get shot in the ass, so she decided to never talk about it to Hiruma and cancel it-

She didn't get his phone number.

Well, she was pretty darn screwed.

So she walked home slowly, wondering what she could do and just decided, after the date she would break the news to him, he was just one of those womanizers anyway, probably didn't care about her one bit, just wanted to screw her like he did with that other woman and then dump her.

'_Stupid me, thinking he was handsome,' _Sena bit her lip in frustration as she stumbled home; still remembering his grin directed so close to her face.

Once home, she rushed up the stairs to get dressed and the fatigue of not sleeping finally got to her and she sighed, it was going to be a long, horrible, and ever more horrible than horrible day.

When she woke her parents up, telling them that it was time for work, she then chewed on a piece of toast before arriving at her first period class.

Juumonji was sitting right behind her desk, along with Toganou and Kuroki.

His eyes were immediately on her as soon as she took a step into the room and he pointed to the desk in front of her, as if she didn't know where to sit. Well, it did in fact look like she didn't know where to go, because she was hoping the teacher would notice that she did not want to sit there, no one with a right mind would.

She sighed and slid into her desk before Juumonji whispered to her: "Did you really join the American Football club with no regrets?"

Well that was better than telling her that he'll beat her up later, she whispered back: "Yeah, but I'm only manager..." Juumonji sneered.

Then Juumonji turned away from her to look at the other two, whispering something to each other, while Toganou just groaned at each word they said, as if he didn't want to do it but also wanted to at the same time.

The first half of school passed by uneventfully, until lunch when Sena realized she didn't make lunch that morning, despite being up two hours earlier than normal, but thankfully Mamori got her covered.

"So... today's the big game, huh? I won't be able to be there, despite being secretary, because I promised to help my friends after school, sorry Sena!" Mamori apologized. Sena just giggled: "Haha, it's fine, we'll survive."

'_I hope...' _Sena thought to herself.

"B-By the way Mamori, don't be mad," Sena whispered to her. "I have a date tomorrow."

"A DATE, WITH WHO?!" Mamori slammed the table and yelled, far too loud, for everyone in the cafeteria silenced because of her. Sena just sighed and covered her face in embarrassment.

Of course Hiruma heard.

After school, when she was walking to the club house, completely forgetting all about Agon, until Hiruma cornered her into a wall. "Who the _fuck _are you going out with?"

Sena just stuttered in response: "U-um, Hiruma, you're kind of a little to close..." Hiruma went back a bit but his stare didn't calm down one bit. Sena stood still and used the excuse: "W-We're going to miss the train."

"Che," Hiruma calmed down for a second and motioned for her to follow. There was a taxi waiting for them and Sena twitched. "W-Was I late?" Hiruma nodded and Sena sighed at her stupidity and got into the taxi with Hiruma.

"So, who the fuck is it?" Hiruma asked her, still growling. Sena bit her lip and then tilted her head as if whatever she said would be wrong: "Well, uh, you don't kill people do you?" Hiruma just shrugged and Sena continued to struggle to find words to say. "Just say it already."

"A-Agon...?"

The taxi driver is a very unfortunate person, he was hoping that he could be somewhere else, maybe listening to music at home, he should've never went into that bar in the first place, now he'll always be this guy's driver.

Hiruma was so pissed that a vein seemed to be popping from his head and he opened his mouth when suddenly Sena covered her head: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! He made me say it, I'll dump him tomorrow, I swear!"

Hiruma was still displeased: "But how in Lucifer's name did you say yes in the first fucking place?!" Sena just bit her lip and whispered: "Well, this morning I went jogging, and I went past this love hotel, he came out with a girl crying behind him because he just screwed her and dumped her..." Hiruma rolled his eyes. "Then I tried to run away but he noticed me and..." Sena trailed off.

"That bastard! Does he want to die?!" Hiruma growled and the taxi stopped and they got off. "Listen here, you're _mine._" So now Sena was an item that people possess... great.

It was going to be a long day.


	4. Kick Their Asses

A/N: Hiruma's Thoughts will be the bonus chapter... I have a special surprise for Hiruma/Sena fans in the next chapter, it isn't a kiss- it is something much better. *Evil smirk*

Pairing Votes:  
Hiruma/Sena- 9  
Agon/Sena- 6  
Kakei/Sena- 5  
Yamato/Sena- 5  
Shin/Sena- 2  
Riku/Sena- 2  
Akaba/Sena- 1

**Chapter 4- Kick Their Asses**

Sena stumbled off the taxi, a bit mad at Hiruma claiming her to be his territory, but otherwise she was pleased with herself for actually joining a club this year. She flipped open her cell-phone and texted her older sister figure: 'Mamori-neechan, today's my debut game; I'm at the Heavenly Grounds, too bad you're at a club meeting!'

"Fucking shrimp, today you won't be playing until we need you." Hiruma said, suddenly inches from her face when she had finished texting, causing her to jump back with a shiver from meeting his eyes too suddenly.

"That's fine," She suddenly pulled a camera out of her jacket. "I have to be a pretend manager too."

She didn't know that wasn't what Hiruma had in mind.

"Our opponents are the Koigahama Cupids," Kurita pointed out to Sena, who was gently passing the sneakers meant for the game to Ishimaru who was smiling: "It's a good feeling before a game, being like this kind of... makes your blood chill." Sena just smiled in return, not completely sure how he felt when she overheard some of the males who were talking.

"Wow, looks scary, we might get hurt." One of the muttered, to which the other responded with a sigh: "I just wanted to end it quickly and go home." Sena bit her lip, there weren't even a speck of team spirit at all, but then again, Hiruma did blackmail them all to join. Then she snuck a look at the Koigahama Cupids.

Their aura just radiated: 'Look at me, we're couples who are in love!' as they shared food together, some of the girls even helped the men stretch before the game, while others had their arms wrapped around each other and were kissing.

Sena blushed profoundly, she had never seen people so intimate with each other, and when she did, she would blush at the thought of herself doing something so absurd. Then she remembers that Agon tricked her into having a date with him and she sighed, they... weren't going to do that, were they?

"Koigahama Cupids, third years, all members have girlfriends and they are famous for bringing them to the games." Hiruma chuckled as he read those words from his laptop. In a split second, the whole team's spirits were raised: "We'll definitely beat them!" They shouted in unison, one of them running up to Kurita just to tell him: "Let's do our bests!"

"Hey wait, maybe we have cheerleaders coming!" One of them suggested, and the whole team turned to Sena. "Do you think they all look as fine as her?" Sena was frightened by the lecherous look on their face and she took one step back in response.

"Kekeke, keep talking and they will never come." Hiruma laughed in a stingy voice that made them all wish they had never said anything in the first place. "Kekeke, fucking shrimp, come here!"

Sena stumbled after him, away from the eyes of the hormone-crazed males and over to Hiruma, who would've been much worse.

"You'll be our fucking cheerleading captain!" Hiruma smirked and threw a cheerleading outfit at her and she caught it by instinct and when she realized what he said she yelped: "W-What? No way." Hiruma pointed a gun at her. "Hii! Okay fine!" Sena squealed and ran to the bathroom.

The uniform was... revealing. It revealed her belly and her long, slender legs and she didn't dare wonder what happened if she jumped in the air. It wasn't that she had no experience in cheerleading at all; her dad was a renowned soccer player before he became a businessman, and she would foolishly decide to cheer for him, despite being a child at the mere age of nine.

When she came around the corner back to the game, she heard several words from the Koigahama Cupids' captain. "Oh! You haven't one single girl here! That's strange, is Deimon High and all-male school." He smirked as he wrapped his hands around his girlfriend.

Sena twitched: "Hey, I'm a girl." She said her arm on her hips as she stared at him.

"U-Uh, okay you have one girl," he muttered as he gawked at Sena. Then he whispered the next few words: "A good-looking one too... B-But we have ten girls over the...re..."

He pointed to nothingness, a girl squealed behind them: "Kyaa! It's Jari-Pro's Sakuraba-kun!" She squealed as she stared at the photo. "We can really have a co-ed party with him?!" Hiruma chuckled with his trademark grin on his face: "Kekeke, of course, if you cheer for us and we win!" They all snatched the uniforms and got dressed immediately and all of them, including Sena raised a hand cheering "Go Devilbats!"

"Kekeke, you happy now- fucking bastards?" Hiruma chuckled, throwing away the box that used to contain the cheerleading uniforms they had passed out. Sena then waltzed over to Hiruma and asked: "About that photo..."

Kurita answered in Hiruma's place: "Ah, we took that photo last year, when we had a practice game with the Oujou Knights." Sena suddenly sighed: "Did they completely obliterate you?"

"N-not at all," Kurita sweated at her choice of words. "We stood our ground 99-0!" He said it as if it was something to be proud of... actually it was something to be proud of indeed.

"Wow, usually Shin-kun wins by a score of above 100!" Sena cheered her optimistic side winning. Then she turned around to look at Hiruma but saw Hiruma talking to someone... Juumonji?

"You, Blondie, we're here to join the game." Juumonji threatened Hiruma with Toganou and Kuroki trailing behind him.

Hiruma shared the same smirk: "Well, well, more slaves, looks like I didn't have to blackmail you to join after all."

"Che, don't get cocky, you bastard." Juumonji stared at Hiruma and took the uniforms that Hiruma passed out to them.

"Then don't fucking weigh us down." Hiruma snickered, a sly grin still plastered to his face. "Bet you don't even know the fucking rules."

"... What if we don't?" Toganou questioned, flipping the page to the manga he was holding.

"Kekeke, _we'll _demonstrate." He chuckled as he grabbed Sena and Kurita. Kurita took a football out and smiled kindly: "I'll demonstrate briefly before the game begins."

"In short, hold the ball and run to the end zone, and score six points." Kurita smiled. Hiruma turned on the sprinklers with his laptop: "That's the end zone over there, those posts over there is the fucking goal post. You can also kick it in there." Kurita demonstrated by kicking it into Sena's hands.

It was the first time that morning Juumonji saw Sena, all red inside her cheerleading uniform. Juumonji shared the same blush as his eyes trailed her body before moving back to listening to the rules of the game.

"S-So there's an advantage to running, you get six points." Juumonji added his own insight.

"That is if you can run." Hiruma snickered when Kurita suddenly stared intently at the ball in Sena's arms.

"Because they will try to stop you by tackling them," Kurita suddenly dashed towards Sena, much to the dismay of Juumonji when suddenly Sena _ran._ She dodged him, with a look of sheer horror on her face but she did dodge him... her cheerleading uniform a bit too revealing for this kind of situation.

"Kekeke," Hiruma was laughing a bit too hard for Sena's tastes. She knew exactly what he was trying to say: 'This is why we're putting you in the game, so get ready for it.' She turned to look at the Koigahama Cupids and they looked absolutely _furious._

Yeah, she was going to die there.

"Okay, huddle up." Hiruma called out and everyone immediately obeyed and ran towards him. "Are you ready? If you bastards lose, it will be the end of the tournament. Don't think about playing a good game... Only think about bringing them down."

The Hiruma suddenly lifted his head: "Kick... Their... Asses!"

"YEAH!" The team cheered out. Sena couldn't help but giggle at their huddle shout before going back to her cheerleading position, although she had no clue what kind of cheerleading they wanted, so she just went with the other girls' constant shaking of pom-poms and cheering out loud.

Sena wasn't aware that Shin and Sakuraba were watching them at the present moment.

&&&

Eep! This one wasn't that good, don't kill me!! Junior High has been weighing me down, plus I got sick twice in the past month...


	5. Bonus Hiruma's Thoughts on Sena

Kekeke, the surprise isn't that big of a surprise, I bet at least one of you understood what it was...

Um, in this one, you have to have actually read the series to understand a single thing that he's talking about.

**Bonus Chapter- Hiruma's Thoughts on Sena**

People think I'm a devil.

Oh, _no_ fucking way.

Just because my _interests _are different then other people of the human species, doesn't mean that I'm a demonic being on the face of the earth.

That _does _help me scare my opponents.

Being the 'demon', once they lay their eyes on me they get fucking chills down their spine, just by taking a good look into my eyes and hearing me laugh. Not once, apart from the fucking dreads and the fucking old man, only those two did not shiver upon looking into my eyes.

Oh, but then a _girl _came along.

The fucking shrimp, Kobayakawa Sena, just stood there, zoning out like some fucking dumbass until I chuckled: "Kekeke, fucking everyone-" She winced, probably from hearing someone swear out of the blue. "- We're recruiting for the fucking American football team! You better fucking join us or we'll find you."

She looked me straight in the eye and then fucking _smiled._

Her smile was so bright that I swear that I would've disintegrated if I hadn't looked away, and being the _genius _I was, I looked back to see her run off.

That was just the beginning of the fucking surprises she had in store.

When I went to confront her, I hadn't thought about how she would respond to joining the football team, after all, she was a fucking _girl. _But _no, _she just stared at me for a few seconds and suddenly squealed like some fan girl and agreed to it, first as the manager, but later she agreed to be the running back.

That fucking shrimp was a strange woman, she somehow knew '_Shin' _and whenever she talked about him- she would smile.

I fucking hated that.

Then came the day when she met the fucking dreads, che, fucking bastard, I will fuck him up. He asked her out on a _date._ She looked like she was crying when she came onto the taxi, her face was fucking red, and her eyes were wide.

Shit, I _will fucking kill _him.

She was a peculiar one, she didn't fear the devil, actually came with hopes of making friends with me. She was frightened easily, but that was made up by her strong motivation to protect her friends.

She was fucking mine.

I wonder when it was that I came to know that I _like _the fucking brat.

&&&

... People are probably going to hate me for this... but my friends were begging me to do this and I have no clue what to do anymore.... .


	6. Names

EDIT: My document manager cut off about 300 words from the original... so I uploaded it again.

Sorry the update is so late; I caught the swine flu and was busy catching up on the homework I missed.

Oh gosh I love you guys, thank you my reviewers! I do not respond to all of them because I don't know what to say except a small 'Thank you'... which I felt wasn't right so I just left them alone.

This chapter explains the whole 'Romeo and Juliet' thing.

Pairing votes:  
Hiruma/Sena- 10  
Agon/Sena- 8  
Kakei/Sena- 5  
Yamato/Sena- 5  
Shin/Sena- 2  
Riku/Sena- 2  
Akaba/Sena- 1  
Juumonji/Sena- 1  
Unsui/Sena- 1

**Chapter 6- Names**

Sena was utterly amazed at what was unfolding before her eyes.

While she watched the players beginning to play, she couldn't help but smile bigger than she had planned while she watched the players assemble on the field. As soon as the game began and the linemen crashed together, Sena gasped eyes wide but quickly reverted to her wide smile again. Kurita crashed through the line with no difficulty and crushed the quarterback of the other team with his massive weight.

It was at that moment Sena winced and her head twisted to the left ever so slightly, letting her get a good look at Shin and Sakuraba. Okay, that's nice and all but back to cheerleading-

Wait... oh.

Sena blinked twice and rubbed her eyes. Well she definitely wasn't hallucinating, nor was she dreaming that they were both staring at her intently. She knew Sakuraba because, well, who didn't? He worked for Jari-Pro, that famous celebrity company, and he was handsome. But that wasn't how she knew him. He was closest thing to a friend to Shin.

Oh and Sakuraba had a camera in his hand, which was probably meant for scouting but it was pointed _directly _at her. Her eyes twitched; the Oujou Knights were going to _watch _that tape.

The exact thought that rolled across Sena's mind was: 'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god-' It was so much worse than being asked out by Agon.

During the time that she nervously went back to shaking pompoms (it wasn't really considered cheerleading since she didn't do any fancy moves, just shake her arms and hips and she had a cheerleading dance), Hiruma had thrown a pass to Ishimaru, however the newbie to football only dropped it in return.

This diverted Sakuraba's attention and he muttered: "Nice pass!"

Shin silently commented: "But his team are a bunch of amateurs."

Sakuraba sighed: "What a waste, it's the same as last year, only Hiruma and Kurita is good..." His voice trailed off, thinking that the quiet Shin wouldn't respond to such an unnecessary statement but to his surprise Shin did: "It would be better if they had a fast running back."

"Well, too bad they don't..." Sakuraba replied, happy that he was making some form of conversation with the most silent of his team members.

"... but she's there." Shin replied silently while Sakuraba ran a hand through his hair.

Sakuraba unconsciously directed the camera to Sena again. "But they wouldn't let a girl play, would they?"

There was no reply from Shin as if he knew something that Sakuraba didn't.

Sena, having forgotten completely about the video camera, began to cheer with more enthusiasm, hoping she would never need to be summoned upon the field if they kept winning in the game. Although a bit of her enthusiasm did rub off on the players, Hiruma didn't share such happiness as he had noticed the disturbing presence of two players.

"Fucking fatty, get your ass over here!" Hiruma called out during the break from one half of the field to the other, startling all the players and cheerleaders. When Kurita made his way over, Hiruma rudely pointed at Shin and Sakuraba. Kurita gasped: "It's Jari-Pro's Sakuraba-kun!"

Hiruma's eye _twitched._

"Fuck no!" He kicked Kurita and stepped on him. "I could care less about him, next to him!" Hiruma shifted his attention to Shin. "Shin from the Oujou White Knights, the strongest and fastest linebacker. He's so fucking strong he isn't human."

"Ah, that's true; I felt that last year when I played against him." Kurita said, gulping at the memory.

Sena was silent as she listened to Hiruma.

She was thinking back.

Shin, on a particular day, told her about something.

"_A certain devil challenged me, which is why I must train. I'll be waiting for this 'Eyeshield 21'."_

Sena now realized just who Shin was talking about.

She was going to fight Shin.

Sena twitched and suddenly yelped at Hiruma: "You didn't!" Confusing the majority of the group (or perhaps all of them) when Hiruma turned to Sena, raised an eyebrow and Sena stomped up to him and whispered in his ear: "You told him that you were going to get a certain 'Eyeshield 21' to defeat him in field!"

Hiruma smirked, annoying Juumonji and his gang and just whispered back to her: "Fuck yes I did."

Sena just stood there for a second, took a step back and decided on whether or not she should slap Hiruma which she then decided against- then attempted to kick him between his legs.

Did not work.

Hiruma just glided to the side, chuckling, dodging her attempt of a kick.

Sena was absolutely _furious; _had she not realized that she was this 'Eyeshield 21', she would... she would've lived on in happy ignorance! Well, that wasn't so much better. She would never get used to Hiruma's antics, ever, so hopefully he'll never do anything too out of hand, which he definitely will.

During the split second that Shin had noticed Sena was even remotely angered, he was already right next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, shocking her until she knew who he was, but she became red faced immediately.

"A-ah, S-Shin-san," Sena stuttered. "Is anything troubling you?"

"Eyeshield 21," Shin said and Sena twitched, had Shin developed super-human hearing in the year they were separated from each other? "Is he here?" Sena breathed a sigh of relief.

"U-Un, you'll have to ask Hiruma about that." Sena waved a hand rudely at Hiruma, still angry at what he had proposed and smiled heart-warmingly at Shin before realizing: "Oh, the game is about to start, you better go back to your... spot..."

Hiruma was there.

Between the two of them, one hand firmly placed on Shin's wrist, which he had wrenched away from Sena and one placed on her shoulder.

"Oh, fucking robot, I bet I know what you want." Hiruma smirked deviously as he held Shin's wrist.

Before any of them had a chance to say anything, the game resumed.

Shin returned to his spot next to Sakuraba, although there was a grim air around him, almost as if he was... perhaps angered by what Hiruma had done. Sena on the other hand, was still. She didn't move as she rested on the bench, she just stared at Hiruma long and hard, who was completely oblivious to her stares.

There are many times when you have to stop and just think for a moment.

Sena was thinking, quite vigorously about a very strange topic.

'Names',

She was thinking about names.

Hiruma was a special name, when people hear it; fear is stricken into their hearts because they know Hiruma as the devious human who had dirt on everyone. But what if his name was not Hiruma, what if it was Cauliflower; would it have the same effect?

That was the first of many times that Sena thought about 'names'.

Sena then got up and joined the cheerleaders 20 seconds before the end of the game.

Both teams had yet to score; having a big fat zero remain on the scoreboard disturbed Sena.

Plus they were so close to the goal that they could just kick it in, which was what they were discussing at the moment and Sena knew that they were going to gain the first points.

Inevitably, they scored the first few points, even though Ishimaru tried so hard to get to them before they could kick the ball but tripped instead-

Wait, he _twisted _his foot.

Hiruma made his way to Ishimaru grabbing his ankle roughly in a way that caused more harm and inspected his shoe.

Sena knew where this was leading.

"What the hell? These aren't artificial turf spikes, who gave you these?" Hiruma growled as he continued to twist his foot.

Sena took one step forward: "I-I did." She squeezed her eyes shut and held her pompoms together in fear of Hiruma's reaction. The one and only thing she had learned from her parents were to always be honest, and yes, honesty isn't going to reward you and might harm you but Sena was a woman of her word.

Hiruma's reaction was far worse than she had expected.

He turned around and glared at her. Have you ever been glared with murderous intent before? I hope not, because it will be one of the most terrifying things you'll ever experience.

"Che, fucking chibi, come here! Death penalty," Hiruma ran towards her and dragged her away much to the dismay of half the crowd, and Shin debated whether or not he should rescue her.

While she was beginning to get dragged away, she was thinking, not of her life, but of something else. She was replaying Romeo and Juliet in her brain. Romeo hadn't mind Juliet's name, names were strange things; having pushed aside his name just to be with the one person you love. Then Sena thought of her own name.

Aren't names something that is a stereotype after awhile? When people hear her name, they all think about the pure weak and timid girl she was. It was pitiful.

Where was her 'Romeo' to tell her that names didn't matter?

Then Hiruma flung her into the bushes, snapping her out of her thoughts too quickly, making her feel light-headed as she came to rest comfortably in the safety of the bush. She blinked twice at Hiruma when he flung something at her and she chirped like an endangered animal: "A-ah, I'm sorry!!"

What he flung at her was a helmet.

"You must repent for you sins!" Hiruma chuckled, pointing a finger her wide, scared and shocked eyes that stared at him as if to say: 'Are you insane?'

It was going to be a long day.Hiru


	7. A Hero at a Critical Time

**The pairing has been decided! **It will be Hiruma/Sena/Agon! Let's see who gets Sena in the end! Plus one-sided everything else, to make the rest of you happy...

This update is a little bit late because I caught the flu twice and then I actually caught the swine flu and had to catch up with my homework.

Thanks to all my reviewers and people who added this to their favourites and alerts! Thank you!

**Chapter 7- A Hero at a Critical Time**

After Hiruma threw the helmet into her arms so recklessly, he told her to run _around _the school as fast as she could or _else, _followed by his creepy laugh_. _Of course as soon as Hiruma rushed to the group and said: "A hero will come at this critical moment." Sena dashed around the school with all her strength and arrived seconds later to the chorus of surprised noises when they saw him, one of them remarked: "He's so fast!"

As Sena looked up through the eyeshield, she had never looked more heroic in her life but in her head she was thinking, a small _tiny _thought: _'Reserve a hospital room...'_

Juumonji stared at Sena/Eyeshield 21 for a moment; he squinted and rubbed his eyes. "Is it just me? Or does he look like a girl?" Toganou and Kuroki stared at a sceptically and rolled their eyes.

Then as Sena quickly became the centre of attention, everyone began to question 'his' identity and 'his' coloured visor. Sena blushed profusely as she got tackled down with questions. Hiruma handed a forged form to the referee, allowing Sena to keep her eyeshield on.

"Have you become motivated?! Sena-kun-" Kurita ran towards her only to be electrocuted by Hiruma (perhaps by a taser) who grabbed him and started rubbing him against the ground. Hiruma seemed furious, for some reason as if Kurita just answered the most obvious question wrong.

"What's wrong with your back, does it itch?" Hiruma asked smoothly. "Then use the ground to scratch it!"

Then he pulled Kurita away and kicked him: "You fucking fat-ass! What are we going to do if the others find out?! Ishimaru came only because of those scouts!" Then he pointed rudely at Shin who already had his eyes intently on Eyeshield 21/Sena, his childhood friend. "I don't want to give any information about Sena if I can help it. But-" A dangerous glint appeared in his eyes and Sena swore she saw a light bulb go off on top of Hiruma's head.

Hiruma chuckled and place his hands on his hips: "Kekeke, I'll get rid of Sakuraba, using a simple missile." Sena immediately thought of a gun, but Hiruma only walked over to the cheerleaders and pointed to Sakuraba.

It was a missile indeed.

Girls all rushed over to him, and in response Sakuraba handed the camera quickly to Shin and ran off. To top it all off, Shin, the moment he touched it, broke it in half and stared at it for three seconds before he ran after Sakuraba at full force and grabbed him and ran off too.

"Somehow Shin disappeared too!" Hiruma cackled, a grin on his face.

Then the game began once again and once they huddled, Hiruma separated him and Sena away from the group.

"Kekeke, fucking pipsqueak, run to your heart's content. It will begin with a kick-off, I catch it and toss it to you, and then you run off to the goal in the nine seconds we have left, simple, isn't it?" Hiruma explained the plan in one breath and Sena nodded to every word. Then as Hiruma walked away to rejoin the group, Sena grabbed his sleeve.

"T-They're not going to tackle me, are they?" Sena's voice shook violently but in response Hiruma just rolled his eyes.

"Che, fucking chibi, you're too damn quick for them anyway, and you won't get fucking hurt, because that's what the fucking fatty is for- and remember, even I am fucking defending you." Hiruma cackled and Sena just stared at him, eyes wide, although the visor prevented Hiruma from seeing those large eyes of hers.

Sena smiled an all-knowing smile when Hiruma walked away.

Somehow, despite Hiruma being known as a devil, his presence is very comforting.

Hiruma froze suddenly and turned around, "Oh yeah, hold down the fucking field with your run." Sena blinked, surprised by his words and then joined him in field.

As soon as the game began once again Hiruma dashed to where they kicked the ball and as soon as all the players tried to pummel him, Hiruma caught the ball and tossed it smoothly to Sena.

As soon as Sena's hands touched the ball, it was as if sirens went off.

She ran.

The wrong way, in the beginning, she figured it out when Hiruma shouted: "Wrong way!" She slipped when she tried to brake, but inside the dust that she had brought up, she regained footing. She rapidly changed her courses, when everyone had their guards down, thinking they had lost. The Koigahama Cupids' captain was the most relaxed, mumbling to himself- until Sena ran through the dust.

Her sudden appearance even shocked Hiruma, who had grabbed a gun out, ready to shoot Sena for her failure. With one rapid motion, he threw the gun back into his bag and got ready to defend Sena.

As soon as Sena saw the goalpost, she saw them.

Eleven people- no, _obstacles_.

As she ran, it was as if she saw paths, those tiny spaces she could squeeze through became obvious to her. She passed four easily, and that number soon grew to seven...

Then, when the captain ordered them to take Sena down, she realized the space was too tight and she could never squeeze through it. She made a shocked intake of breath and debated what to do before she collided with those people. As the time slowly shrank to zero seconds, she knew she couldn't afford to be taken down.

Then, a familiar blur of the number one passed by her... Hiruma?

Hiruma and Kurita went into a head on clash with the other players, opening a gap wide enough for Sena to run through- which Sena did, inevitably since that was the only thing left to do.

Nobody was left on field.

No one can stop her.

"TOUCHDOWN!!"

The announcer called out those words that Sena yearned to hear and she smiled widely as Hiruma set off fireworks- yes, fireworks. Kurita simply cheered happily about their first win. Then Sena slipped in the mud-

Sena slipped in the mud.

"W-Why is this the only muddy place?" Sena whispered weakly when a hand reached out for her. Juumonji.

"Yo, nice running." Juumonji smirked when Sena took his hand. "You really a guy?"

Juumonji pulled her up and Sena quickly nodded, wondering how she should speak to make herself sound like a 'man'. But she turned around only to see what she could only describe as a 'mob' running towards her, all of them offering a club for her to join. Even the calm unnoticeable Ishimaru begged for her to join the track team.

She pulled away from Juumonji and Hiruma commanded Kurita to block them and Sena landed on the ground away from them and Hiruma leaned over her.

"Kekeke, if they find out your real identity, it will be a kidnapping battle, wouldn't it?" Hiruma commented, eyes still on the mob. "A tiring high school life of constantly being used, with no leisure nr break- Well, I guess there are perks to that too." Hiruma chuckled and Sena imagined it- although all of them captains somehow turned out to be Hiruma.

But then, _another _thing happened.

"Che, damn it, a troublesome person is here." Hiruma rolled his eyes and Sena realized that Mamori was talking to Ishimaru... She could imagine how the conversation went. Mamori probably asked 'where's Sena?' and Ishimaru would've said something like: 'Hiruma kicked his ass.'

"Hurry up and get to the back, fucking chibi!" Hiruma shoved Sena in the direction and she dashed around quickly. Once she got there, she flung the helmet far away into a bush and quickly undressed from her football equipment until she was standing in her drenched clothing and collapsed into the bush.

Mamori arrived at the scene seconds later.

For some reason Mamori started crying, Sena had no idea why. Then she pulled Sena up into her motherly arms and said: "I'm sorry, it's all because I told you to join a club." Sena really began to wonder how she looked when she collapsed into the bush. "You did your best! I'm sorry!" She placed her head right into her chest and Sena made a weak 'ouch' in response.

Then Mamori let go and turned around furiously to face Hiruma.

Sena tried to tell Mamori the truth but even she could not face Mamori when she was mad.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori called out, and Hiruma turned around coolly, not fazed at all.

"M-Mamori-neechan..." Sena poked her lightly on the shoulder and immediately Mamori's personality took a one-eighty turn.

"Yes, Sena-kun?" She turned around, smiling dumbly.

"H-Hiruma-san didn't do a-anything at all, actually." Sena's voice shook, as if she was scared Mamori will explode at those words but Mamori just frowned.

"You don't need to lie to me, I know the truth."

Sena sighed.

It had always been like this, when she was a child, if it wasn't Mamori-neechan that she hid behind, it was Shin or Riku. In truth, she was tired of hiding behind anyone; she wanted to stand where she is, not hiding behind _anyone._

She took a deep breath, tilted her head to the side and said: "I-I'm not lying?" She was questioning her own words after what she has been through this day. Mamori turned around from the speech that she had already given Hiruma. "Sure you are not." Mamori ignored whatever Sena tried to say (like _all_ good mothers should...) and started saying: "If you don't stop bullying Sena then I will-"

Hiruma grabbed his blackmail book, smirking: "You'll what?"

"I'll get you banned from the tournament."

At those words Hiruma put his blackmail book back. Mamori looked away, as if she also didn't want to do this. Sena ran a hand through her bangs and stared at the two of them, who seemed to have a conversation even though no words were said.

Then Mamori grabbed Sena's hand: "Come on Sena; let's go find a better club for you."

Hiruma rolled his eyes, as if he knew exactly what was going to occur next, and indeed he knew.

Sena took back her hand quickly. "Umm, Mamori-neechan, I would like to, p-perhaps, stay in the American Football club?" She smiled widely.

Mamori raised an eyebrow in surprise. Her jaw dropped as if she was about to say something and then closed again. Then Hiruma smirked and said: "Kekeke, remember, you already promised you'd work as manager for us." Mamori sighed and put the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Fine fine, whatever you want, Sena-kun, just promise me that if that..." Mamori stared long and hard at Hiruma. "That devil ever does _anything _to you, you tell me."

Then Sena realized something when she stared at the tournament schedule: "Umm, our next opponent is the Oujou White Knights."

Kurita's jaw dropped and Hiruma didn't give a crap, he just picked up his bag of firearms and shrugged.

On the train back to Deimon High, Kurita shuddered badly. "T-The Oujou W-White Knights..."

Hiruma just looked disappointed, as if Kurita was a complete girl in this situation and he said: "Che, this year we're getting fucking revenge for last year's 99-0. This year, we have Eyeshield 21." Hiruma grinned and Sena winced, although Mamori was too busy looking through files to see that.

When someone asked: "Where's that Eyeshield 21 guy? I need him in the Earth club!" Hiruma cackled and said: "Who knows?"

Then Hiruma began 'bluffing' (in Sena's opinion, he was just lying): "Kekeke, after finishing the basic training at the distinguished school Retsukafu PE school in Russia... he went to Notre Dame College to study American Football, every match he would get a hundred points." Everyone 'woah'-ed and Sena just sighed.

The real Eyeshield 21 might have done all of those things, but Sena, for one, had not done any of those. Then Hiruma added: "If they score ninety-nine points, we'll score a hundred. In American Football, offense is important."

Then Hiruma raised his muscular hand and grinned widely: "I'll open up a route for a run on, and then Eyeshield 21 will take the rest. This hand will earn us a hundred points." Sena gulped and clenched her firsts together tightly. It was her responsibility to at least try to win. She knew that well.

When Mamori had finished organizing some files (who knows what they are?) she whispered to Sena: "Umm, Sena-kun, tomorrow morning, do you want to help me clean up the clubhouse?" Sena smiled and nodded, and then she whispered back. "Mamori-neechan, what do I do about the 'date' tomorrow?"

Mamori frowned, remembering everything Sena told her. She then whispered back: "Well, it's not like you can cancel, maybe you should go on it and see if he is 'the one'." Mamori had no idea what kind of a person Agon was. Sena blushed at those words and just shook her head like a child.

Hiruma was unpleased with all the whispering among the two of them and the bubble gum he was chewing popped.

No one knew exactly how bad the next day was going to go.

&&&

I finally updated! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
